Something To Live For
by countrygirl127
Summary: Luke and Clementine are the best of friends, but what happens when Clem starts to develop feelings for Luke that's something more than friend's how will he react? Will he feel something completely different or will he feel the same way? Read to find out more. Song: cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood. Rated T for some violence. CLEMXLUKE/ Clem is 18 in this story. Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

The rain was pounding on the window of the ol' cabin like thousands of the undead walkers beating against it. "Dang it, why can't I go to sleep." Clementine lays awake thinking about Luke. She got up and walked over to the window. "Clem!" Luke whispers into her room. She didn't hear him from the pounding of the rain and she had started to sing her favorite song. "He's a, a good time cowboy Casanova leanin up against the record machine, he looks like a cool drink of water, but he's candy coated misery, he's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eye, and only comes out at night, gives ya feelings you don't wanna fight you better run for your life." As she finished the song Luke whispered "Clem you still awake?" once again, this time she managed to hear him over the loudness of the rain.

"Yeah what is it?" Clementine asked shocked that he was still up. "Can I come in?" He asked in a voice that made her laugh. Luke always tried to make her either smile or laugh. "Hahaha yeah." Clem said laughing. As Luke came in he saw her sitting by the window, now calmed down and quite, staring off into the distance. "Rain keepin you up?" She asks him. "Yeah." "Me too and I was just thinkin about my parents." She says sadness filling her. Her parents went to Savannah on vacation and left her with a babysitter. They had left messages on the answering machine that didn't sound to good. A man named Lee found her and took care of her. They went to Savannah to find them but they were already dead. Later on Lee got bit by a walker, then Clem found Luke and his group. The only ones left were Clem, Luke, Nick, and Sarah.

Tears started pouring out of her. "I miss everyone." She managed to get out. "I know how you feel." Luke said sadly. Just then clementine walked over to Luke and hugged him. Surprised, he hugged her back. "It's gonna be ok Clem." Luke said trying to comfort her. "You have an amazing voice." Luke said referring to the song she sang earlier. "Oh….umm….you heard that?" Clementine said completely frozen. "Why didn't you tell me you could sing? I mean we're good friends now." Luke asked. "I didn't know how you would react to it." "Well I thought it was beautiful." Luke said causing Clem to smile. "Thank you Luke." She said blushing


	2. Chapter 2

"Your welcome Clem and hey don't let anyone ever tell you, you can't do something. Those kind of people don't wanna see people like you happy, so they put you down and make you feel like your worthless, but your not. If you have a dream and believe you can make it a reality then hey go for it." Luke says, he was an expert on giving good advise. "Wow Luke that made me feel a lot better, thank you." Clem says hugging him again. "Luke can you stay with me, I mean I feel so much better since the moment that you came in here." Clem said not wanting him to leave. At times she loved to be alone, but other times it felt uncomfortable, strange. "Of course I'll stay." Luke said laying some blankets on the floor, Clem was over at the window again. " I wish things were the way they used to be." Clementine said looking at the trees dancing in the darkness of the night. "Me too." Luke said with a sigh.

"There's only one thing that makes me happy about the apocalypse." Clem said and what's that?" Luke said a bit confused. "Happy, during an apocalypse she must be crazy." Luke thought "I met you and you've been nothing but nice to me no matter what the situation, it's not easy to find people like you these days, I'm very thankful for that."Clem says "ok maybe she's not that crazy." Luke continues to think "well thank ya Clem that makes me happy to." Luke said energetically.

"Clem we better get some sleep." Luke said almost falling asleep. "ok." She said laying down on the bed. "Goodnight Luke." She said falling asleep. "Goodnight Clem. Luke said as they both drifted off to sleep. " Luke! Luke! Luke where are you! Answer me!" Clem screamed at the top of her lungs. She then saw his body torn up from the lurkers. No….Luke! She said starting to bawl her eyes out. "Clem! Clem! Clem wake up! Wake up Clem" Luke said with his hands on her shoulders trying to wake her up. "No!….. Luke!" Clementine screamed as she sat up in the bed sobbing. "It's ok Clem it was just a nightmare." Sarah said hugging her,trying to calm her down.


	3. Chapter 3

Clem looks over at Luke, with a sigh of relief that he was still there. "I'm fine… I'm fine. Y'all can go back to bed." Clem said to Sarah and nick. Shortly after that they left. "Luke promise you'll never leave me ." she said turning to Luke. "I'd never leave you even if I had no choice." Luke said hugging her. Clem smiled against his brownish orange sweater.

"Wake up Clem. I'm gonna go fishing down at the lake. Ya wanna come with me?" Luke said opening the curtains, letting the sunlight fill the empty room. "Ugh 5 more minutes." Clem said half asleep. "Fine, but no longer than that. I'm gonna go make breakfast."

"Clem! Get up . let's go." Luke shouted from in the kitchen. She comes out of the bedroom rubbing her light golden eyes. "I'm up..I'm up *yawn*" she said as she pulled on her sneakers. "Ready!" Clem says with a smile. "Ok let's go." Luke heading out the door with clementine following right beside him.

"So how many fish do you think we'll catch?" Clem says breaking the silence. "4 or 5." Luke replies. "I'll probably only get 1 or 2." She says crossing her arms and frowning. "Hey at least you'll get something, better than nothin." Luke says to cheer her up. "Yeah I guess so." She said with a smile just ready to jump across her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**so I decided to add a little more to this chapter I just couldn't resist:) I wanna say thank you so much to everyone who reviewed I love you guys so much you have really brought up my confidence in writing these stories and made me realize how much fun it is to write this so without further ado here's chapter 4 see y'all in the next chapter PS sorry for all the extremely short chapters I'm gonna try to make them longer :) **

"I miss Lee." Clem said with a tear starting to drizzle down her face. "I know, I miss my folks too." "Well I guess we're here. You ready?" Clem says. "Let's go catch us some dinner." Luke says making clementine giggle. They find a dog sniffing around in the bushes, it sees them and growls. Luke draws his machete. "Wait Luke, hey easy there boy it's ok." Clem says holding her hand out for the dog to smell. "Check the collar, see if he has a name." Luke says putting his machete away. "Sam, hi Sam I'm clementine and this is Luke." Clem says petting the dog. "Bark Bark." Sam says wagging his tail.

Sam follows them down to the water. "Hey boy wanna play catch?" Clem says picking up a stick. Sam wags his tail and barks. " fetch Sam." She says throwing the stick, Sam darting after it. "Can we keep him, please?" Clem begged him. " I don't know, you're gonna have to ask Nick." Luke said. "Well I was talking to him the other day and he said he wanted a dog." Clem says with that look on her face, telling Luke she ain't gonna stop till she gets what she wants. " we can bring Sam with us and see what Nick says." Luke says with a smile. "Yay!" Clem cheered, happily.

"Hey Nick, Luke and I umm found this dog named Sam and um… Luke has something to ask you!" Clem said to Nick. "WHAT! Clem you were supposed to ask…fine I'll do it." Luke finally decides to ask Nick. "Nick Clem and I were Wondering if we could keep Sam?" Luke asked politely. "No, what if it has rabies, it could get us killed." Nick said almost in a panic. He had a point if they got bit by Sam and got rabies it could kill them. "Fine." Clem says with a deep breath. She takes Sam outside and pets him one last time. "Goodbye Sam." She says feeling heartbroken. Then Sam runs away, back into the woods.

Clementine walks back into the cabin, with her head hanging in sadness. "I sure am gonna miss him." She said to Luke. "Clem you only knew him for a few minutes." Luke said jokingly, trying to make her smile. "Whatever you're trying to do isn't gonna work on me." She says trying not to smile. "Oh really?!" Luke says grinning and tackles Clem to the floor, tickling her sides. "Luke….hahahahaha stop it….Hahahahaha!" Clementine screamed out in uncontrollable laughter. "Tell me it worked and I'll stop." Luke said, laughing playfully. "Nope." She said in denial. "Well then." Luke said, continuing to make the poor girl have a laughing attack.

After a few minutes of uncontrollable laughter she finally gives in "Ok…hahahaha…..It did work….Hahaha it worked." "That's what I thought." Luke said with a huge grin on his face. "Luke! Where's the fish I'm gonna start cooking them for dinner." Nick yells from the kitchen. "In the ice chest by the door." Luke replied back to Nick. "So how many did you catch Clem?" Nick asks. "4 and Luke caught none." Clementine said laughing, holding her stomach, and pointing at Luke. Luke's cheeks were burning red. "Nick where's Sarah?" Luke asks. "she just left before you came back." Luke and Clem exchange confused looks for a few seconds. " where did she go?" Clem asked. "She went out to look for some supplies." Nick said. Luke and Clementine look at each other again this time worry showing boldly on their faces. "ALONE?!" they ask in unison.


	5. chapter 5

**thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and if you are still reading this so here's chapter 5 love ya:)**

Clementine and Luke ran out of the cabin. They searched and searched and when they were about to give up when the heard a scream that would make you cringe. "SARAH!" Clementine yelled darting off in the direction of the cry for help, with Luke right behind her. The run until they find an old shack with walkers surrounding it. Luke and Clem hide a far distance away, behind a bush, trying to figure out how to save Sarah.

"I'll go around the back and distract them while you go get Sarah out of the shack, then I'll loop back around and meet you back here and we'll head back to the cabin." Clem says. "No, you'll ..." Luke protests. "I'll what? Get hurt because I'm a " little" girl and you think I can't handle myself. Well guess what I'm not a little girl anymore Luke and I'm tough enough to handle a few walkers by myself." She says getting frustrated. "I know you can, but I just don't want to lose you I want to keep you safe because I lo..." Just then Luke was cut off by another piercing scream. "Okay you can go, but you have to promise me you'll be careful." Luke says with a worried expression on his face. "I promise." She says running around the back of the shack.

As the last of the lurkers followed Clementine off into the woods, Luke dashed over to the shack as fast as he could. "Sarah it's me Luke, open up!" He said banging on the door. He heard some shuffling around inside then the door swung open. "Sarah?" Luke says poking his head in the doorway. "Luke! Help m..." Sarah's voice was muffled as if someone had put something over her mouth.

Meanwhile

"Luke should've gotten Sarah out of the shack by now and the walkers are far enough away from them. I think I'll head back." Clem thinks to herself. she walks back to the shack to make sure Luke and Sarah were okay. she was about to go over to the shack when she heard a loud scream followed by a huge thud, as if someone had fell to the floor. Clem darts over to see what was going on. she stands in the door way and sees Sarah in the corner hugging her knees and Luke standing next to her, trying to get her to come out. Clem walks into the shack and looks to the floor to her left, there lays a man who had ragged clothes and was covered in dirt, it looked like he hadn't showered in years."What the hell happened?!" Clementine says looking at Luke. "This douche bag tried to hurt Sarah, good thing I got here in time to save her." Luke says looking at the man laying motionless on the floor. "Let's get back to the cabin Nick's probably freaking out by now." Clementine says to Sarah.

When they get back to the cabin Nick runs out the door and hugs Sarah. "Oh thank god you're alright I was so worried that you guys weren't coming back. What happened?" Nick asks looking Sarah in the eyes, his face inches from hers. "Some douche bag had her captured in an old shack." Luke explains. "Where is that Bastard I'll ..." Nick says furious. "Nick don't worry I took care of it he won't hurt anyone anymore." Luke said reassuring him. Nick gives Lukea look that said "thank you so much I owe you one." Luke nods and they all head inside for dinner.


End file.
